


Just like the first time

by oyechi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama Llama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Markjin, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements, markjae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Mark Tuan forgets for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is really vague, but I wanted it to be a surprise so... ;A;

**The** very first time they met was during the Stone Age; Choi Youngjae as a caveman with very little understanding and Mark Tuan as another caveman but from a rival tribe, that wasn’t any better from him. Due to trivial reasons like Youngjae’s tribe being sneakier by stealing away their food, Mark’s tribe hated them.

Their tribes lived across each other, a river in the middle of both mountains separating them as if it was meant to be. However, compared to Mark’s tribe that was skilled in fishing, Youngjae’s tribe was not as skilled in fishing and hunting. They mainly relied on other tribes to hunt for them and they did what they had to. During the night when Mark’s tribe was fast asleep, they crossed the rivers with their handmade canoes and stole whatever food they saw. They weren’t as cruel as they appeared to be; they left enough food for Mark’s tribe to feed on and while everyone gave a blind eye to that, Mark thought something was fishy.  

Perhaps it was coincidence that Mark saw them stealing their food one night, or perhaps, it was fate. There were about five or six of them running everywhere looking for food, one of them holding a bag and an additional one waiting by the canoe. It was certainly a hilarious (and not to mention, distracting) sight with the way they struggled to keep everything in their arms, that he even forgot to react.

When he did snap out of his trance, he picked up with his wooden staff and shouted gibberish as he ran after them. They were surprised; never before had they been caught by them, but they ran desperately to the canoe, not wanting to face the consequences of their actions. All of the food they had tried to steal had fallen onto the ground, being forgotten for a moment, that they didn’t notice one of them tripping and falling to the ground. They continued without the person, rowing as fast as they possibly could. Mark stopped running after them as soon as he saw them half way through the river, but he still shouted after them so that they would know it wasn’t over just yet. His eyes shifted to the sudden movement behind him and he put on a stance automatically, ready to defend himself and his tribe.

Much to his dislike, it was one of them. He could tell because of the ridiculous drawing of some sort on his left arm, different, bright colors radiating even in the darkness. Unlike them, they didn’t wear layers of fur coats but instead, they wore a type of clothing that hung from the hip. It didn’t provide them much warmth compared to the fur coats they had, but the “houses” they built were enough to keep them from freezing to death.

(They weren’t completely useless.)

The person before him was a male. He wasn’t holding a weapon or anything of the like and instead, put up his hands up, gulping nervously as they faced each other. Mark slowly dropped his stance and walked over him carefully, his eyes narrowed down in suspicion and staff still at hand. As he got closer, he noticed the charming feline like features the male possessed; his light brown hair was tussled and filled with knots as if a tornado had passed, greasy also, eyes pitch black that gazed back at him uncertainly, and a black dot under his left eye. All over his body was past injuries; some were big while others were small, fresh, new bruises he got just now from falling. Not to mention, he had dirt all over himself as if it was a second layer of skin.

Then it happened.

For the first time out of the many times it happened later on, there was a magnetic pull between both males that had them staring a little longer than they should. Something was also happening with their hearts that neither of them could comprehend at the moment. It was far bigger than they could ever imagine and they would only begin to understand what it was much later on. Confusion crossed each other’s features before a shout from the other side was heard, successfully catching their attention. The moment they shared wasn’t broken. The male looked torn, which was incredibly strange, as he left running back to his tribe, but it was even stranger that Mark didn’t even bother to stop him from running away.

It was stranger even more when Mark’s tribe finally woke up to the ruckus and asked him what had happened, and he covered them up. Even more so when both males had a quiet understanding and met each other again at the peak of the mountains, where the river met its end.

It wasn’t hard to ignore their tribe’s mutual and irrational hate they had against each other. At least, the boy didn’t make it hard when he smiled at him or ran his hands through Mark’s greasy hair, investigating whether he had creatures or not like a monkey. Or when they spent the night out by swinging their legs over the river at a dangerously close distance where either could fall in, or when he heard the boy’s laughter for the first time. It definitely wasn’t hard to ignore when they accidentally pressed each other’s lips against each other’s when Mark fell on top of him in attempt of trying to climb a tree at night. Neither of them moved for a moment, too stunned by the weird act he had pulled on them. But soon enough, they eased into the kiss, letting their wild instincts take over them for the night.

They continued meeting each other without their tribe’s consent until one night; they were caught and banned from their tribes for betrayal and secrecy. It certainly made things a whole lot easier for both of them than Mark would like to admit, but they made a living out of it anyways. They went on a journey far and beyond they ever had before during their whole life, and somewhere along the way, they died together holding hands.

But that wasn’t their last moment together.  

Fast forward to a couple of decades later and they were both lions, living peacefully by each other’s side. Mark was a Roman soldier while Youngjae was one of the sons of a Greek soldier he killed. Youngjae was the son of a pharaoh and Mark was a peasant that worked for his mother’s side of the family. They were both swimming next to each other in the giant big blue, passing by a million of fishes just like them. Mark was a prince during the Middle Ages and Youngjae was another prince that had a peculiar taste than most people during those times. Youngjae was accused by witchcraft and Mark was supposedly the victim of his spells. They were both running under the blue sky as they held hands, desperately running away from the helicopters that were dropping bombs on Pearl Harbor. At some point, they were both girls that were equally as confused about their sexuality as they were about each other’s feelings. The following decade, Youngjae was reborn as a girl and Mark as a boy that was younger than her by two or three years.

And just like the first time they met, they found each other over and over again as if it was meant to be. They felt the magnetic pull from scratch except that this time, they _did_ understand what it meant. They were both much more vulnerable to the familiar concept that was love since they had much more to lose, to care about, and to consider now. At some point, however, all of that was ignored and they embraced each other’s past and destiny. The electricity they felt against each other’s bodies was sometimes too addicting, too sweet that instead of doing well, it destroyed them both. There wasn’t always a happy ending; sometimes one of them died before the other, and the latter had no other column of support that the pain was too much to handle on their own. Such changes were always unexpected, but there was no doubt that they wouldn’t find each other again.        

They were males again when Mark Tuan was born on 1993 and Choi Youngjae was born on 1996 except things were much more different than all of the previous times.

 _Very_ different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clear out that yes, it was during the Stone Age Era, but I wrote it thinking specifically on Paleolithic age-ish to Mesolithic age-ish since they have tools that might be considered a bit more modern for the Paleolithic era. Well... something like that anyways ;A; 
> 
> I also used placed them during very important moments in History so you'd have more or less of an idea how long ago it was... I looked it up, but feel free to point out if they are any inaccuracies ;A; 
> 
> Surprise, surprise! A soulmate au!!! *throws confetti everywhere* How original of me! :D Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Mark Tuan** was yawning as he sat straight, stretching out his muscles before relaxing again. His alarm was loud and annoying, serving well its purpose, but Mark wasn’t pleased with it either way. He lazily grabbed his iphone and pressed the snooze button without really looking, and put his iphone away from him again. Mark snuggled closer to his bed sheets, sleep finding its way and silence falling all over the apartment again. It looked like time had stopped then; the male looking completely still as he fell asleep again and his apartment looking like the last time he had left it. _Messy_. The newfound silence was quickly broken by the alarm going on again, and Mark groaned. Without looking, he stretched out his arm, trying to find the source of all Hell and put it back to sleep. When he did, this time he _did_ look  & successfully put off the alarm.

Well, that’s certainly a way to start off his morning.

The alarm served its purpose because he was wide awake now. He could always go back to sleep even after that, but Mark had set up the alarm for a reason. He had a job, and one he liked enough that he was willing on waking up early for it.

The male finally got off his bed, scratching his butt as he walked over to his bathroom. The lights nearly blinded him when he turned them on, but his eyes were beginning to accustom to them once he splashed himself with some water from the sink. It was refreshing to do, even though the morning air was still lingering around his apartment. It’s partly why he doesn’t turn on his air conditioner these past days; it’s been so cold that he doesn’t need to turn it on to feel cool and refreshed. Mark wasted no time and washed his face, expertly applying the soap onto his face and splashing his face again, careful not to accidentally wet himself. Once he finished, he left the bathroom to change into some clothes; he settled for a normal donut jacket ( _obviously_ ) and some blue denim jeans with some classic Converse.

Mark took his time with his breakfast since he liked checking out Twitter and other social media as he ate. When he finished catching up with everything, he finished eating his cereal and washed the dishes. He went back to the bathroom to wash his teeth; perfect teeth need constant love and care. As he brushed his teeth by memory, he styled a bit his hair with his free hand before spitting out the toothpaste onto the sink. Mark quickly cleaned it up by throwing it some water, aware that time was passing by.

Without checking himself again, he made a poor attempt at making his bed for now and grabbed his bag, clumsily tripping over some things he left on the floor. He closed the door behind him (he even double checked just to see if he closed it with lock and everything) and practically sprinted down the hall, passing by all kinds of people he saw on daily basis. There was no time to stop and chat with them, and he hoped that they understood that it was that and not because he was feeling antisocial.

The city during the morning is always crowded with people of all kinds. Mark learned this from an early age, seeing as to how he was born in a city as well. From working people trying to get to work (like him) to people that were penniless and needed help to people that were enjoying a day out in the city, there were was always something going on with their lives. And although he was never much of a people’s person, he found himself enjoying the city life style and the people. He guesses that’s why he decided to work at some place where he could interact with all kinds of people and learn a little about them. What better place than a flower shop?

A _flower_ shop? It’s a question he’s asked a lot, but people are surprised even more when Mark explains to them that flowers can mean all types of things. He even brings out examples to them and people have to interrupt him before he goes on listing the reasons why he works at one. It bothered him a lot at first when people asked him about it but as time passed, he learned to deal with it. It’s their loss, right?

Besides, he gets to work with the one and only Park Jinyoung.

If Mark were asked to describe Park Jinyoung, then he would point to a picture of Park Jinyoung and him. (They’ve taken pictures together before.) Then he’d go like, “ _The one that’s like Snow White? The one with hair dark as night and skin white as snow? Yeah, him. Ain’t he just the prettiest?”_

But it’s not just all about looks that Mark’s attracted to the male. It’s him as a whole; he remembers the first day they had met and how the latter had looked when he talked about flowers. It was beautiful, the way his eyes crinkled when Mark brought it up and his lips curved just the slightest. It wasn’t a full smile, but he would soon find out that when he did smile fully, it was magic. There’s something about the way he smiles that makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, that he just likes and can’t get enough. It makes him feel like it’s his duty to keep that smile on his face and to ensure that nothing causes it to disappear. It wasn’t just his smile. Park Jinyoung had eyes that twinkled with the stars, a mixed look of knowing and curiosity, that made him feel left out of breath. Heck, Mark’s so sure the latter could be talking to him about physics and the mysterious of Earth, and he would still feel plenty of attracted to him.

The bells chimed in cue as he entered the flower shop and all he could see were colors. Some flowers were blues, purples, others were oranges, whites, and there were a few selected that were an odd mix of pink, red, and orange. The flower shop was definitely a relaxing point amongst all of the noise and trouble that brought the city, and Mark could feel himself relaxing already. He breathed in the sweet scent of flowers as he walked under the magical flower archway they had built on their own. It was originally meant to be outside but after a few people tried vandalizing it, it was decided that it would be safer inside from delinquents that had nothing better to do. It turned out to be a better decision because customers often commented about how magical (and romantic) it made the flower shop look.

Other than that, the flower shop was just like every other flower shop. There were bushes of flowers that were being taken care of at the moment, while others were prepared in bouquets already in the cold storage made specifically for them. Some of the flowers were hanged, while there were other flowers that were already in pots for the convenience of the customers. The flower shop included also a few racks of magazines, a couple of bags filled with seeds in case the customer wanted to garden, and a ginormous room for gardening tools in the back of the shop. And of course, Park Jinyoung just happened to be the cute cashier of the flower shop.

“’Morning,” Mark greeted first, a smile quickly its way on his face. The day hasn’t even finished yet, but he already feels like it’s been wonderful so far.

Park Jinyoung smiled back immediately, looking up from one of their shop’s magazines, “Hey, Mark. You’re awfully early today.”

“I am?” He asked as he went behind the counter to the employee room. There he left his bag and quickly put on his apron.

“You are. You usually come in like ten minutes _after_ your shift starts.” Park Jinyoung called out, “It’s a miracle our boss hasn’t even fired you yet.”

“It’s because I bring in all the ladies,” Mark says jokingly because he knows how much Park Jinyoung hates his jokes. He leaves the employee room just in time to witness the latter rolling his eyes, “Sure, Mark, _whatever_ you say.”

He was about to reply with another joke but fell short when the door chimed again. A professional smile was plastered on their face as they welcomed a female customer. She looked around unsurely, peering in to some of the flowers and smelling them. It wasn’t an odd sight; they’ve had many customers before that enter their shop without knowing what they’re even looking for. It’s sometimes a pain having to explain everything to them. It’s mainly why he lets Park Jinyoung deal with those types of customers because he has the patience for it (unlike him). Mark thinks that the latter would’ve been a great teacher if it hadn’t been for his love for flowers.

Just because he lets Park Jinyoung deal with an eighty-eight percent of the customers, doesn’t mean he doesn’t do any type of work. While the latter goes off into detail about a flower named Baby Romantica to the female customer, Mark decides to continue taking care of the rest of the flowers. He grabs a pair of scissors and goes to the front of the shop, carefully picking out flowers to trim their branches. Some of the flowers had been long overdue already for their annual trimming. While he was at it, he could water them all and later help out Park Jinyoung with the customers. It sounded like a solid plan to him, he thinks as he starts trimming the branches off.

He’s not aware of how much time has passed but in the flower shop, time passes by too quickly for his liking. Before he knew it, the female customer was long gone and instead of her, were a group of adults looking for something suitable for a birthday party. Mark hadn’t paid much attention to the customers that came in and left since he was working on trimming the flowers, but now he feels a little bad for having left more burden on Park Jinyoung than he intended. With little reluctance, he placed back the flowers that were trimmed and organized them a bit so it would look pretty. As for the others that hadn’t been trimmed yet, he left them were they were and threw away the branches he had cut off. Mark walked over to Park Jinyoung, patting him on the shoulder with a smile. “It’s your turn to rest now.”

The latter looked relieved. “Thank you, Mark.”

Mark watched him retreat to the employee room before turning back to the group of adults. He offered them a polite smile before continuing off where Park Jinyoung had left; they were about to pay for the flowers. He thought of it as luck before the bell chimed once more, signaling that someone else had entered. His welcome was cut off by one of the people in the group, “How much is it?”

“That’ll be twenty dollars.” He said automatically, eyes immediately back to the customer in front of him. Mark patiently watched as the person in front of him took out their wallet and a neat twenty dollar bill. The rest was done easily and the group of adults left the shops chattering away with smiles on their faces.

A soft sigh escaped his lips before he looked around the shop, looking for the customer he couldn’t greet properly. The customer almost escaped him if it hadn’t been for the small _ohhs_ and _ahhs_ he heard coming near the flower archway. It was sort of endearing how the customer seemed to be trapped in their own little world, unaware of his presence. He finds it relatable since he once went through the same enchantment when he walked in through the doors (by then, the flower archway wasn’t built and instead, there was a small water fountain. They removed it since they received complaints from the customers that there were more mosquitoes than before) and fell in love with the place. Mark immediately went towards the customer, tapping their shoulder lightly. It appeared to be a male from their physique. “May I help you?”

A small shriek and a jump was all he got as an answer.

He stared at the customer weirdly, his own hand over his heart because he would be lying if he didn’t have a small heart attack the moment the customer shrieked. This had been the first time he received this type of reaction since he started working at the shop a year ago. Most customers turned around to face him and smile; they usually _never_ shriek around his presence. It was weird. What’s more, his heart accelerated a bit more with the scare but for some unknown reason to him, it wouldn’t calm down. The world around him was suddenly mute as the customer turned around to face him, and everything he knew just went _down hill_.  

The customer before him was definitely a male, and it was most definitely a stranger to him. Yet the moment their eyes met, something in the customer’s behavior changed completely. From an embarrassed-polite attitude, the male before him was suddenly radiating sunlight towards him, almost as if he was happy to see him. There was this annoying magnetic pull pulling him towards the stranger; Mark was so tempted to pull him in into his arms and hug the life out of him, and maybe even kiss him until they’re left out of breath, but what the eff. He wasn’t accustomed to pulling strangers into his arms and kissing them. Much less cute ones. That wasn’t how he rolled.

Something was off about this stranger. He could tell that much, but his mouth wouldn’t formulate the proper words to tell him (politely) to get lost. Mark just couldn’t, not when the stranger looked so familiar to him. Especially when the stranger suddenly looked at him as if he was his entire world and reason to be living. How exactly do you tell someone to get lost when they look at you like that?

Neither spoke; Mark still feeling confused about the pull, while the stranger was looking for words. What words did he need? His eyes spoke louder than words ever will, raw emotion glazing his (pretty) brown orbs, and Mark thinks he could easily lose himself in them if it weren’t for… P-Park Jinjung? Who was it again? “I never thought I’d find you here,” the stranger suddenly spoke, his voice breathless and dreamy like when you talk to your crush.

That was what brought Mark back to reality. He suddenly blinked rapidly before processing what the stranger had said, raising a brow skeptically. “Excuse me?”

The latter let out a soft laugh, “I mean, I looked all over for you. I even traveled to Spain just in case you were born somewhere else.”

Mark’s face scrunched up even more in confusion, words spilling out of his mouth unlike earlier when he couldn’t, “Well, for one thing, I definitely wasn’t born in Spain. I don’t even know much Spanish. And secondly, sorry to say this, but you have the wrong person.”

It was the stranger’s turn to look confused now. He tilted his head slightly almost as if to say _are you sure?_ And yes, yes, he was absolutely sure. Mark would remember someone as… memorable as he was, just to not say another word that started with “cu” and ended with a “te”.

Several heartbeats passed before the stranger seemed to realize that Mark was serious about not knowing him. His eyes widened at the revelation, emotions that were not properly said before spilling out now in the form of tears. It caught both of the males off guard, the latter looking as surprised as Mark was. He quickly wiped them away with his sweater’s sleeve, sniffing a little before looking up again at him. The happiness he had seen earlier was replaced by uncertainty and fear; fear for what, he had no idea. “I, I see. I’m sorry for this,” the stranger let out a shaky sigh, “But, uh, are you absolutely sure you don’t remember me…?”

A sigh escaped his lips before nodding, feeling guilty that such a simple action caused the latter to wince.

The stranger averted their eyes for a moment, biting their lower lip in thought before offering a simple handshake. “Well then, my name is Choi Youngjae. It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“Mark Tuan.” He replied curtly, accepting the handshake. After they shook hands, Mark watched Youngjae leave with a heavy heart. The latter looked like he had a couple of things he wanted to say but after something seemed to catch his eye, his behavior changed. He looked on guard as he left, a deep frown present on his face as if in thought, not once looking back at him again.

Just as he turned around to go back to the counter, he noticed Park Jinyoung had been silently there the whole time. His lips curved into a smirk once he noticed his presence, “I guess you don’t only bring in the ladies.”

Mark felt his face heat up with embarrassment, “What do you mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He rolled his eyes, “That guy just now was hitting on you.”

No _fucking_ wonder.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it seems promising up until now...? I promise it'll get better ;A; just bear with me for now


End file.
